winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PhiTheArtist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BloomPurple11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BloomPurple11 (Talk) 21:01, February 27, 2011 Hey, you're that artist friend of BP's, aren't you? Hi, I'm Roxy13. BP's told us so much about you. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:48, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, whatever. Atleast B's gonna try do it for us - she's not all uppity like you! :|--Babi Ariel~Don't you like my joke? 10:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Joke! I'm not letting Bella go ANYWHERE near it! I think I might have to ask Jade the Spade or whatever the bullies call her...I hate Lydia! I can't believe she's bullying Jade! Even though she's not our friend, Jade's like really nice and sensitive! Lydia was TEASING Jade about her religousness and that's rascist!--Babi Ariel~Don't you like my joke? 10:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Good point, but I'm sure she could atleast do something with it. And I hope Lydia doesn't bully you... WHAT? HE LIKES THAT HELLGOAT? OMG, THE COW! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GONNA KILL LYDIA AND JOIN UP WITH VANNY THE GRANNY TO MURDER HER! OMG, LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYDIA!--Babi Ariel~Don't you like my joke? 11:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) So... yeah, I'm one of the sane ones here, I think. What's the name of your fanon fairy? Mine's Aliana, Ali for short. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 11:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Phillipa's not a horrible name. What does she look like? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 11:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No, she's a hellgoat, a cow, a ditzy&dumb flirt, a bully and a walrus in her looks. HUMPH! --Babi Ariel~Don't you like my joke? 11:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks and nice to meet u! 00:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Sounds pretty- are you doing any art? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 15:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I am not THAT talented. I'm sure your art is awesome! PhiTheArtist~Talk To Me! I present you with: Your very own sig! BP can help you with the coding if you want to change it.Aliana Anima della tundra! You don't have to praise me, really :) Well anyway do u hav a fan character? 22:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yup.--Babi Ariel~Don't you like my joke? 07:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you do, I bet it'll be awesome. ^^ --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 10:58, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Who cares? I bet she's going to be awesome. Are u planning to make art for ur fan character? 22:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Honey, I'm not that good. Of course we do! Bases What BP and I do is pick a character or two to base our girls off of, then pick the bases that most match them. Like, I'm all about Roxy. And (feel free to chip in here, BP) I believe BP uses Stella and Bloom Bases. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 22:28, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Idc how crappy the quality is! You should post it here. 23:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I bet it'll look awesome! --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 11:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC)